Vertigo
Vertigo is a Teamless Fempyro TF2 Monster created by GmodViolet. She's from an alternate universe and thus, doesn't live in the same one as her male counterpart. Appearance Vertigo takes the form of a Fempyro having an entirely dark body who wears a Wraith Wrap who is darker than a normal one. Void have no face, but she possess one purple shiny eye. Biography Vertigo's story is pretty much the same as her male counterpart, except that, unlike him, she found a way to break free from The Great Devourer's control. Thus, she's free of doing whatever she wants. But little did she know that betraying the Great Devourer of Worlds is something that no one should ever think or done. Because in that case, you'll have to assume whatever consequences happen in the future... Behavior and Personality Vertigo considers herself superior towards humans and likes tormenting and toying with them sadistically before killing them. The reason for this behavior is that unlike her male counterpart, she didn't forgave at all that her team killed her out of fear. After being resurrected and freeing herself of the Great Devourer's control, the first thing Vertigo has done was to return to Doomsday Event and kills both RED and BLU teams. After that, she started to went around the world causing chaos and spreading fear. Powers and Abilities When she was revived, the Great Devourer gave to Vertigo a new body as well as some new powers: * The new body she owns thanks to the Great Devourer is more resistant and powerful than a regular Fempyro one. Her new body also gives her improved fitness which allows her to perform acrobatic movements that can help her dodge or perform attacks. She combines often her teleportation portals as well as her agility to perform attacks. * Vertigo possesses telepathy which allows her to be in contact with one or more different people at the same time, whether it is at a great distance or at a short one. * When looking at someone, Vertigo can cause mental hallucinations to one or more targets such as hallucinations of monsters, other TF2 freaks or even creating several appearances of herself terrifying or disturbing her target. As a magician, Vertigo possesses great knowledge in magic and uses it as well, her powers including: * Teleportation portals. She can make them appears where she wants ,whether on a surface or not and use them to move to different places but only in places she knows and remember. She also uses them to fight to be able to attack his opponents by surprise or to send back projectiles. * Gravity manipulation. She uses it in different ways, such as being able to immobilize her opponents on the ground or to bring back to her an adversary keeping his distance to reach it or to making levitates all things around her. She's immune to this magic. * Regular and rare magic spells: Those spells are the ones that mercenaries usually found in books, flasks or crystal balls. But she doesn't need those items for performing the spells since she mastered them while she was still a regular human. Faults and Weaknesses * Unlike her male counterpart, Vertigo doesn't possess partial immortality, because if she were killed, she would still being sent to the Nothingness but the Great Devourer of Worlds would probably kill her for her betrayal. ** Even if she is more durable and powerful than a regular Fempyro, Vertigo can still being overpowered by high-rank freaks. ** Even if she has a lot of magical powers, her magic is still limited and she can find herself without it if she uses it too much. Her gravity manipulation magic is the one consuming the most of it. ** Her mental hallucinations power only works when Void see her targets. Trivia * This female version of Void was actually created in May 2018 but back then, she wasn't intented to be a TF2 freak and didn't had any story. * She had been given many names by different people like "FemVoid", "Female Void" or simply "Void" while her creator chose to call her "Vertigo". * The Great Devourer of Worlds first look can be found here. * Vertigo's teleportation portals were based of the power of Kurogiri from My Hero Academia. Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Female monsters Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Magicians Category:Pyros Category:Spiritual Category:Teamless Category:Undead Category:Abominations Category:Elementals Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet